1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a system for detecting Electro Static Discharge (ESD) that may be generated in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro Static Discharge (ESD) is a phenomenon in which charge movement occurs for a very short time (several hundreds of nsec) while or before an object electrically charged with charges of one polarity is contacted with an object electrically charged with charges of the other polarity. This ESD occurs due to separation of static charges and is frequently experienced in everyday life. For example, when nonconductors are rubbed against each other, movable charges are stored in the material, and here, an electric arc may be generated due to the electrical discharge and a direct conduction path formed. ESD occurs when an electrically charged conductor is near to another conductor.
The maximum voltage value of ESD occurring in an electronic device may be, for example, 35 kV or higher, and this ESD phenomenon may damage an electronic device or affect its performance.